Pulse
by AidenM
Summary: Two friends with very similar secrets and a haunting past will soon discover how strong their bond is and how deep it really goes. After a near fatal accident, Ichigo is left to care for the best friend he secretly loves while trying to make a budding reltaionship last. With the sleepless nights and the constant worry, will his love for Grimmjow be enough?
1. Kurosaki Ichigo

**KUROSAKI ICHIGO**

 _ **(A/N) This story is a new style for me. The chapters that have character POV will be short and to the point. Also I will update as much as I can but it will be sporadically done as I like the anticipation it builds.!**_

Hi there! My name is Kurosaki Ichigo and I am 26 years old. I work as a trauma surgeon for Tokyo University Medical Plaza. A mouthful right? Yeah I agree. I didn't name it unfortunately and thank the kamis my partner didn't either. WHAT?! Are you high?!

Oh. See that blue haired bastard in the green scrubs? Yeah that's him. His name? Tch. "Grimmjow Jagerjaques" or as I call him "Blue Bastard". You only laugh because you don't know him like I do. Stick around a few hours and really get to know him. You're sure to grow to hate him just like the rest of the staff.

You see, Grimmjow is currently the head of our department. It's only temporary for now until a permanent replacement can be found to replace the former head. Normally it wouldn't be a problem having your best friend as your boss. Except Grimmjow is protective. Like very protective. No more like over protective. Of me.

I haven't dated anyone since freshman year of high school. Why you ask? Because "Grimmjow" scared away every girl or boy that tried to talk to me! Ugh! And now it's the same. I had been seeing a very attractive ICU nurse by the name of Shuuhei but Grimmjow threatened to have the poor thing transferred to Okinawa. Yeah haven't heard from him since then.

"Ichigo! Answer ya damn pager! We got a GSW in the ER! Move it!"

"On it Grim!"

Woops looks like I have to go! See ya later!

 **(Omake)**

 **Grimm: ... *smacks GK* Baka!**  
 **GK (me): Oi! Bad kitty! *sprays with water***  
 **Ichi: THANK Kami! I love you GK!**  
 **Me and Grimm: ○_○**  
 **Ichi: You didn't make me a blushing uke!**  
 **GK: But Berry-tan! You do blush! See!**  
 ***plays video footage of every time Ichi blushes***  
 **Grimm: *is laughing in the corner***  
 **Ichi: *walks away mumbling***


	2. Jagerjaques Grimmjow

**JAGERJAQUES GRIMJOW**

 **(Omake:  
GK: Ok so we got to hear from everyone's favorite berry now let's hear from our resident kawaii kitty!  
Grimm: ... *stalks GK while drawing out Pantera*  
GK: O.O EEP! *runs away*  
Ichi: I'm not getting paid for this am I? )**

Oi! What're ya staring at? Eyes up here! Yeah that's better. Alright the names Grimmjow Jagerjaques and as for the age.. I'm 28. What'ya mean where do I work? You're the one who is doin this interview. Fine fine. I am head of surgery at Tokyo University Medical Plaza. No I didn't name this hell hole. If I had it wouldn't sound so stupid.

Eh? Oh yeah him. That's "Kurosaki Ichigo" or as I like to call him "Ichi-berry". Yeah its a pet name really. He likes me. Well it's obvious really. He blushes every time I'm near 'im and he has tha pet name for me. Oh we go way back! I'm talkin like diaper days.

What'd you say? Oi keep your voice down alright? Nah he don't know. He's been my best friend since I could remember. I don't want to ruin what we got ya know? Tch. No I don't try to keep him from happiness! Ya should see the bastards that hit on him! Perverts the whole lot of em! Oh yeah especially tattoo boy!

Hang on gotta take this.. Shit!

"Ichigo! Answer ya damn pager! We got a GSW in the ER! Move it!"

"On it Grim!"

Well that's all for now right? Gotta get back to work before someone dies. Later!


	3. Off Days

**OFF DAYS**

 _ **(A/N: O.O *hides* Don't shoot me! I had to do it!)**_

"Shit it's cold outside! Tell me again why we had ta get up this early on our only day off Ich?!" Pulling the hood of his sweater in closer to his head, Grimmjow continued to mumble about the cold. Secretly, he loved the cold weather. It meant he could cuddle up with his beloved strawberry when they got back to the apartment.

For the first time in months, they both had the day off. It was very rare with the call schedule and ER rotations they pulled. Normally one would just be getting home while the other was going out. Since accepting his new position, Grimmjow could now be home more with Ichigo. Thus, the friends are out today spending time running errands and enjoying each other's company.

"I told you ya damn bastard! If we want to get into the market before the rush of traffic we need to do it early. Now quit whining. Grab a cart and lets get what we came for." Like always, Ichigo knew it was a bad idea to bring his blue haired companion with him but honestly it was safer than leaving him home alone. He was beginning to think the man was actually a cat.

No scratch that. Not even cats were that destructive. Grimmjow suffered one of the worst cases of adult ADHD Ichigo had ever seen. The only thing that could hold the mans attention for any length of time was tormenting innocent people who were actually being productive. And what he meant by people was himself.

Take yesterday for example. They had both gotten off early yesterday and Ichigo decided to get some cleaning done. He assigned one simple task to Grimmjow and that was all. Grimmjow was to do the laundry. Easy enough. Gather the two hampers. One for scrubs and lab coats the other for civilian clothes. Start the scrubs and sort the rest into piles to be washed after. A child could do it. Not Grimmjow. Now, what used to be white is now pink and the dark colored clothes were covered in bleach stains.

Needless to say on their list of things to do today was to go clothing shopping. Ichigo swears the blue haired bastard does that on purpose. He does it so Ichigo won't ask him to do it again. Same with the dishes and cooking. He shuddered at the thought. The fire department still laughs about that incident.

"Oh come on Grimm! Thats not on the list. And don't pout! How old are you really? 5!? Ugh fine just go wait by the magazines or go start the car so the engine has time to heat up." Its days like this he wonders why he still stayed with the brute.

"Oh come off it Ichi. We have the Christmas party next week. Remember, it's our turn to host it and I promised to make the punch. I need the strawberries for it. And as for my age... Don't go there berry." Grimmjow hated to be reminded he would soon be turning 30. Yeah it was still a year and a half away but still. The thought horrified him to no end. The people he graduated high school with were already married and had at least one kid. Even the Gay kid from home room.

And here's him. Single and living in a two bedroom apartment with his childhood friend since graduation. How pathetic. The last "relationship" he had, if you could call it that, had been over two years ago and lasted all of a week. Why such bad romance you ask? It was simple. Grimmjow Jagerjaques was deeply, madly and completely in love with Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Forget it Ich. I'm going out to start the car. Try not to take to long k?" Feeling slightly depressed, Grimmjow left the shopping to Ichigo and headed towards the parking lot to the small blue Ford Focus they shared. Once outside he noticed the snow had gotten heavier and the ground was slick with ice. Never a good thing in Tokyo. People get wreckless when the roads get bad.

He made it over to the car and opened the trunk and stood waiting for Ichigo and lit a cigarette. A few minutes later he heard the sound of brakes being slammed and his head shot up when he heard his name screamed. Then all he heard was the sound of blood rushing through his ears and busting glass. Then his world went black.

"GRIMMJOW LOOK OUT!"


	4. Flashback Pt 1

**FLASHBACK: pt1**

 _ **(A/N: This chapter and the next will both be Grimmy's POV. This should give you, the reader, a glimpse into how Grimmy and Ichi got to where they are now!)**_

*Where am I? What the hell happened? Ichi... I can't leave Ichi...Don't let me go Ichi!*

/Beep/ /Beep/ /Beep/

*What's that noise? Huh.. Sounds like a heart monitor. Must be in a hospital. It's too dark. Where's Ichi? Ichigo?!*

~~~~~~~~~~

 _"Ichigo! Come on we're gonna miss the fireworks! Hurry already will ya!"_

 _*Huh.. I remember this. Aww Ichigo was so adorable back then.. *_

 _"Slow down Gimmy! We'll get lost in the crowd if you keep on! Let's wait for everyone to catch up." Ichigo ran as fast as his legs could take him. He was so small back then, but that didn't stop him. He had a smile that would brighten everyone's world. I wish I had known what was going to happen. I miss that smile._

 _I should have stayed with him. I should have just waited instead of running off. I was older and bigger than Ichigo even then. It was all my fault. All my fault..._

 _"Grimmjow-kun!? Ichigo!? Where are you two? Oh Grimmjow there you are. Where's Ichigo?" I looked up to Ichigo's mother. Shouldn't he be with them? Oh no.. Ichi was lost! I had to find him!_

 _I took off into the crowd crying out his name. I stopped several times and asked if anyone had seen him. It was hard to miss a kid with orange hair after all. But no one had seen him and it was starting to get dark._

 _"ICHIGO WHERE ARE YOU? ANSWER ME PLEASE!"_

 _Finally after what felt like an hour maybe more, I heard a scream that sounded like my name and I ran towards it. Ichi was laying on the ground below, his yukata was torn and barely hanging on his body and three older boys were hitting and kicking him. I knew what they were about to do and I snapped._

 _Everything went red as I grabbed a stick and knocked the first guy completely off Ichigo. By the time I came too again I was sitting in the back of a squad car covered in blood and the police were talking to Ichigo's parents while Ichi was with the paramedics._

 _"Eye witnesses say they saw the blue haired kid knock one of the attackers off your son. Now we're willing to file this as defense but one of those boys is sure to be in critical condition. His parents will want to file charges so we will have to take him into custody. Do you have his parents contact information?"_

 _"No officer. Grimmjow is in our custody for the time being. His parents are... Away. Is there nothing we can do?"_

 _I never heard the rest of the conversation as I focused my attention on Ichigo. He looked to have some bruises but otherwise seemed fine. And he was, at least on the outside. It was that day I vowed to always protect Ichigo no matter what, and it was also that very night I started to fall for my best friend._

 _It was a month later that I found out my parents had up and left me behind. When I had to appear in court to discuss what would happen to me due to the beating I gave those boys. Their parents decided not to press charges when Ichigo gave his testimony. The judged threw out the case and I was handed back to the Kurosaki family._

 _I never once looked back after that. So what my parents didn't want me. I had the love and support of Isshin and Masaki. I had my Ichigo and that was all I needed._

 _As I got older I started to notice my feelings for him began to change. When I hit puberty, that's when I realized I was in love with him. It was awkward at first. Ichigo and I used to take baths together and we shared a bed because our room was too small for two. It wasn't until I woke up to my first case of morning wood spooned up to Ichi that things changed. I jumped from the bed and ran to the one bathroom in the house._

 _On my way I passed by Masaki and she seemed worried._

 _"Grimmjow, honey what's wrong?"  
"Umm.. Is... Can I... Is Isshin up yet? This is a bit embarrassing..."_

 _She looked me up and down when she saw my deep blush. That's when she noticed me covering my problem and she gasped and covered her mouth._

 _"Yes dear he is in his office in the clinic."_

 _I nodded and ran off to find him._


	5. Flashback Pt2

**FLASHBACK: pt2**

 _I made my way to the clinic and found Isshin getting ready to open the clinic. I stood nervously at the door to the office and waited for him to acknowledge me. I knew he saw me enter so I waited._

 _"Grimmjow my boy, how can I help you this morning? You seem a bit flushed and tense about something. Want to talk about it?"_

 _I looked down at my hands and nodded. It was embarrassing to say the least but I knew he wouldn't make fun of me and would try to help me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out and looking up._

 _"Isshin... Is it normal... I mean I know it's a natural thing but..."  
"Grimmjow, son you don't have to be embarrassed. You can always talk to me about anything you know that. Now try starting from the very beginning."_

 _A few tears escaped the corner of my eye. If I told him what was wrong would he hate me? Would I have to leave Ichi? The only thing I could do at this point was to tell him the truth. So I did. And his response shocked the hell out of me._

 _"To be honest I had already suspected as much. Masaki too. It's why we agreed to take you in. I know that sounds weird right? We knew you had the hots for our only son so we kept ya. But we had a very good reason for doing so._

 _Masaki and I can't always be with Ichigo every day. You boys have school, karate and kendo. Plus, your starting junior high this year so that means clubs and practices. You have been so good for Ichigo and we know that you will always do your best to protect him and make him happy._

 _Tell me something Grimmjow, why were you so nervous about telling me this?"_

 _"I was afraid you guys would hate me and make me leave. I didn't want to lose Ichi... Not for anything. Even.. Even if I can't be with him the way my heart wants, as long as I have him in my life even as a friend, that's all that matters."_

 _"Grimmjow, do you know anything about a relationship between two boys? What it consists of? The hardships it could bring? I'm not trying to deter you from pursuing a relationship with Ichi but I want you to be aware everything you should expect."_

 _I stood silent for a few moments as I thought about his question. Yes I knew that "gays" were not easily accepted by society especially in Japan. I knew that being with another boy was different from being with a girl but I didn't know the how of it all._

 _"I know gays are shunned for the most part by society, and that being with a boy is different than me being with a girl but I don't understand how. I mean I know about sex from health class and you and Masaki explaining it to me but I don't understand all of it. How do two guys..."_

 _I couldn't finish that question. My face turned as red as a tomato and I hid behind my arms as Isshin laughed. Damn him._

 _"I tell you what Grim. The clinic is about to be packed and you need to get to school. After school meet me here in my office and when the last patient leaves we can sit down and talk about any questions you have. I don't know a lot about the subject but I do know somethings. Don't worry I won't tell Ichigo or Masaki what we talked about. Now run along and get ready."_

 _I nodded my head and thanked him for talking to me. As I changed into my uniform I couldn't help but feel relieved. I wouldn't have to leave Ichigo. I would be able to stay and protect him. And, I could even be with him._

 _"Come on Grim! We're going to be late!"  
"Yeah comin Ich!"_

 _After grabbing our bags and a quick breakfast we were out the door._

 _"Are ya nervous about starting junior high Ichi? Thought about what clubs ya wanna join?"  
"Not really. I mean school is school yeah? And as for clubs, there won't be time for that between karate and kendo. Did you want to join any?"  
"I was thinking about maybe joining the baseball club. Will you go with me to the tryouts? Ya know you're my good luck charm!"_

 _We laughed but he agreed. We arrived at school soon after and got our times table. Ichi and I would once again have all the same classes and lunch hour. I dont know how it worked that way but it did._

 _Classes were boring but we made a few friends. By lunch time I was beginning to wish I had stayed home. Every time someone tried to get close to him, I felt the urge to kill. I think I even growled when that redhead Abarai stood too close._

 _After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang to release us to go home. I grabbed my stuff and waited for Ichigo. We walked with a few of our new friends to the main hall where all the clubs were gathered to recruit new students. We stopped at the baseball table and I sat down and begin filling out the application. They announced that tryouts would be held over the weekend at the club field. So Ichigo and I said our goodbyes and headed home._

 _"Hey Ich, why don't you go ahead and use the desk first. I need to stop in and talk to pops."  
"Sure Grim. Is everything ok?"  
"Yeah yeah. Just gonna ask about the physical for baseball. I won't be too long."_

 _We went our separate ways and I headed towards Isshin's office where I waited for him. While I waited I started working on the few assignments I had. Finally, about an hour later, Isshin came in after locking up._

 _"Hey there Grimmjow! You ready to start this talk?"_


	6. Please Wake Up

Please Wake Up

 _ **(A/N: The next chapters will be from Ichigo's POV and will be a bit longer than the previous chapters. As always Tite Kubo-sensei owns all rights to Bleach and it's characters. I own the rights to my plot.**_ _ **)**_

It's been a week since the accident. Grimmjow hasn't woken up since he was hit in that parking lot. His list of injuries was extensive, but the worst of them all was the head injury. According to my dad and Dr. Ryuuken Ishida, that injury should have killed him.

The massive gash on the side of his head is where it hit the car. The spot on the back of his head where there is currently no hair is where it hit and scraped against the frozen asphalt. The double impact caused two massive concussions and severe swelling to the brain. That is why he was placed into a medically induced coma. Once the swelling is gone they will start to wake him up slowly.

Miraculously, he is still breathing on his own. They put him on a respirator at night to help keep his breathing regulated, but for the most part he stays on an oxygen mask during the day. Hopefully the swelling goes down enough that they can stop the medication soon. He will go for a CT scan in an hour and we will know then.

"Ichigo, it's time for him to go for testing. Why don't you go home and get a shower and some decent food? I'll call you if anything changes ok?" Dr. Ishida is head of the neurology department here and is Grimmjow's official doctor. He is also my cousin.

"Yeah I think I will. I'll only be gone for about two hours so just page me if something comes up." I turned to Grimm's side and carefully squeezed his hand. "I'll be back soon Grimm. Hopefully the swelling has gone down and we can start to wake you up. Stay out of trouble while I'm gone baka." With my goodbye said, I leave the room quickly so the nurses won't see me cry.

I called a cab to take me to my apartment. Our apartment. The drive is about 20 minutes and my shower is another 10. I grab some Ramen and another change of clothes. Once I'm finished, I start putting together Grimm's hospital bag. I put in his lap top and charger, some clothes, his shampoo and body wash, and his new cell phone and charger. They never found his other phone.

I feed Pantera, Grimmjow's cat, and call for another cab. About half way back to the hospital my pager goes off. I check the number and it's my dad so I call him back.

"He pops what's up? Is Grimm ok?"  
"Hey Ichi. Grimmjow is fine. Just wanted to let you know he is back in his room and Ryuuken has the scans. Stop by his office on your way in." I told him I would and we hung up.

The cab pulls up to the hospital and I pay the fare. I grab the bags from the trunk and head into the hospital. This place has become a second home by now. I have spent more time here in the last week than I did while I was working. I had a months worth of vacation time saved up, so I took some time off to be here for Grimm. It helps that Grimm is my boss.

I made it to Ishida's office and knock on the door. He tells me to enter so I do.

"Hey Ryuuken, dad said you have the scans ready?"  
"Yes Ichigo, come in and sit down and we can go over them if you like."

I pulled one of the office chairs around his desk and sit. He turns off the overhead light and places the scans on the light box and begins explaining what we see.

"As you can see here, there is still some heavy bruising on this quadrant of his brain. But the swelling is almost gone. I'd we start to slowly bring him off the medicine over say a two day period, he should be waking up by Sunday, Monday at the latest. Now once he wakes up, he will have severe head aches and be in quite a bit of pain so I will order a morphine drip. Now I know he despises morphine but it's the best way to.." Before he finished his sentence, a alarm sounded. His nurse came running through the door.

"Dr. ISHIDA HE IS WAKING UP AND IS FIGHTING THE IV!"  
I ran out the door and down the ICU hall to Grimm's room.

"Grimmjow stop! Leave the IV alone. You need those to help get better. Just calm down and lay back on the bed." I sat on the bed beside him and took his hand in mine. "Its ok Grimm. I'm right here go back to sleep I won't leave you."

I could see the fear and confusion in his eyes as he pulled the mask away from his face. His voice was cracked and hoarse from his throat being dry.

"Ich... where am.. I?"  
"Shh you're in hospital Grimm. Don't worry about that right now just go back to sleep. I'll be right here.."

He nodded his head but before he could gasp out a breathy "Ok" he was asleep. The nurses cam rushing in to take out the IV lines and start new ones for a saline drip and the morphine. Once all the excitement died down and everyone else was gone, I lowered the side rail opposite of his lines and crawled into bed beside him. Mindful of his injuries, I laid my head on his chest above his heart.

I laid there for a good hour and was almost asleep when I felt his arm close in around me in his sleep and a small smile appeared on my face. Right then I knew he would be ok. I knew he would have a long recovery and things would be difficult, but he was going to get better.

Before my eyes closed and I joined him in slumber, I heard three muffled words that brought tears to my eyes and made my heart skip a beat...

"Love...You...Ichi...:


	7. Recovery

Recovery

 _ **(A/N: Guess who's back?! I know I know. I have been sick as hell but I have recovered enough to post a few updates! I am doing these posts from my phone so bare with me. If you see any mistakes please don't hesitate to comment or pm me and let me know so I can fix them. This chapter will start in Ichigo's POV and end in Grimmjow's.**_ _ **On with the show!)**_

It's been two weeks since Grimmjow woke up and 4 since the accident. He hasn't mentioned anything about what he said that day he woke up and I haven't asked about it. I figure when he is ready to tell me while coherent, then he will. I won't lie and say that it didn't change how I see him now, because it did.

It explains everything. His behavior towards me dating people, why he chose to follow my career choice and school. It also explains why he always stayed by my side no matter what. A part of me wants to run away and not look back. Don't get me wrong! Grimmjow is my best friend and has been since diaper days. But I cant help but think 'what if', ya know?

What if things don't work out and we break up? Will he leave for good? Will I have to change hospitals? And what if we do work out and we start a good relationship, he will have to give up his position as head of the department right? All these things are going through my mind and they are almost bad enough to stomp out the other thoughts. But not quite.

The rest of me can't help but look on the plus side of things. He is my best friend. We know everything about each other. There has never been secrets between us. He knows about the shit that haunts my dreams at night and yet he stays with me. He has seen me at my worst and yet he still lives with me. He held me as I cried when I lost my mother hell he cried with me. He knows all this and still chose to love me. I can't just let that go.

I let my thoughts drift away as I watch him sleep. Physical therapy is supposed to start today. I'm not looking forward to this either and I know he won't like it. The therapist is a sleazy bitch who has been trying to get into Grim's pants and bank account since we first joined the hospital. I wanted a friend of mine to handle it but he wasn't available. I sigh and reach over and brush a few strands of blue hair off his forehead as he begins to wake up.

"Good morning sunshine. I was just about to wake you."

" 'Mornin Ichi... How long... Ya been 'ere?"

"You should know that by now. I never leave the hospital. I've been here with you all night. Now come on. It's time to get you washed, dried and fed so you're ready to go when PT comes."

Recovery for Grimmjow is going to be very difficult. He suffered several injuries but the worst were done to his brain. His speech pattern is weak and broken and his vocabulary has diminished. He is going to have to re learn a lot of his basic motor skills like walking up and down stairs, running and possibly swimming. Strangely enough the injuries didn't affect his memories or what he learned to become a doctor. His mind is still surprisingly sharp.

I help him sit up on the side of the bed and let him get his bearings straight. His legs weren't damaged in the accident but the pressure on his brain did cause some minor nerve damage. As a result, he has a limp to his left leg. According to Ryuuken, the leg may flare up with pain from time to time if he is on it for too long so his physical therapy is going to be limited at first.

"Whenever you're ready big guy."  
"Yeah Ichi... 'M ready... Wanna talk to ya... Later."  
"Ok Grim. We'll talk after lunch before your nap ok?"

He nods and slowly stands up. He braces his hands on my shoulders to gain his balance and I put my hands over his and slowly we make our way to the bathroom. Once inside, I turn to face him and move his hands to my waist. A light blush dusts his cheeks as I reach for the waist of his sleep pants. Since he was able to stay awake long enough to go to the bathroom without falling, he only sleeps in his pants or shorts.

I look at him with puzzled eyes and he turns his face away.

"I can do that... Don't look..."

And then it dawns on me why he's so embarrassed. I chuckle softly and pull the pants down in the back so they are over his butt. Then I set him down on the bench and shut and lock the bathroom door. I turn back too him as he struggles to push the pants past his knees without alerting me and almost falls.

"Baka! You're going to hit your head again! There is no need to be embarrassed Grimmjow. Most men our age get morning wood. To be honest I'm quite flattered. Now just let me get your pants off and I'll start the shower."

His blush deepens and he looks down to where his hands are trying desperately to hide his erection. I am silently repeating a mantra of 'stay professional' and 'remember he's still recovering' in my mind. God how much temptation can one man endure before his control snaps?

Finally, I get the pants off and away from Grimmjow. I turn on the shower and adjust the temperature to a nice warm one and angle the shower head away from him to start. Before I can turn back to face him I hear a soft groan and my eyes go wide.. Oh god he isnt!

"Ichi... Please..."

 _ **POV**_

I fucking hate this. I feel like a helpless child! The doctors say I'm showing remarkable progress but it's not enough. I can't even do THIS by myself. I know Ichi doesn't mind taking care of me until I'm me again but this is just down right humiliation. Here I am, practically an invalid, and I'm hard enough to hammer nails AND naked in front of my best friend.

Because of the damage to my brain and nerves, I get these headaches. Sometimes I barely feel them but they leave me almost paralyzed at times. Now is one of those times. I can't even move my arms let alone my hands to jack off. So I am forced to ask my best friend and secret crush to help me. In any other situation this would be a turn on. Not so much now.

"Grimmjow stop beating yourself up. I know you're embarrassed and I think I know why. But trust when I say you have no reason to be. We will talk more about this later, but don't worry. I'd be happy to 'give you a hand'."

Well that was unexpec...Oh fuck... Tha-That's n-not his hand! Oh by the god's he's... He's... Oh shiiimmmmmm...

"I...Ichi... Nngh haa aahh! Oh god you gotta... You need ta stop! I can't.. Mnnnnnnn...'

He knows... He fucking knows! And instead of stopping he just speeds up! Shit I'm not going to last...

"Fu... ICHIGO!"


	8. Confessions

Confessions

 _ **(A/N: I meant to post this last night but the edits took longer than expected and I fell asleep! GOMEN! Anywhore.. This Chapter will again share split POV. It will start in Grimmjow's POV to pick up from the previous chapter and end with Ichigo's POV. Now this chapter will have a steamy scene or will it?**_  
 _ **This chapter was inspired by the pic being used! I am still looking for the artist but I believe it is Bonnie Nuit. Ok so on with the smut!)**_

My eyes remain clamped shut as I try to regain control of my breathing. I can't believe he did that! Ichigo did... THAT! How does he even know how to do that?! I mean yeah I know he isn't a virgin we both lost that in high school, but come on! I was there! In the bed next to theirs! They didn't do that!

Oi why is he...

"Ichi... Are you... Crying?"

"N-no! I'm not. I just can't believe I just did that! God you must think I'm some kind of pervert now! Let's just.. Let's just get you cleaned up I think PT will be here soon."

After that he said nothing else. I tried to tell him it wasn't like that at all. That I would never think that of him. But, I was too tired to focus on the shower let alone speak. I open my eyes when I notice the water stopped and Ichigo is frantically calling my name.

"...mjow?! GRIMMJOW!? Wake up! Are you ok!?"

"Fine Ich... Just really... Tired now."

He nods and grabs my towel and carefully starts drying me off. I do my best to help him but unfortunately my legs are weak and my arms shake if I try to lift them. He kisses the top of my head and whispers it's ok. I must have been crying again. I can't tell at this point. I'm in too much pain now. Ichi dresses me in a clean pair of basketball shorts and calls out for the nurse to come help get me back to bed.

Together they get my bed changed and me back in it. Once I'm hooked back up to my IV and the monitors, Ichi pushes the button for my morphine pump. I glare at him or at least try. I wanted to talk to him before my nap! Damn him! Hmmm that feels much better. Think I'll sleep for a bit. I'll tell him now before I do...

"I really... Love you... Ichi.."

 _ **POV**_

I can't believe I just did that to him! Oh my god I'm a pervert! He is unable to defend himself and I took advantage of him! How horrible can I get? That was practically rape! I sigh and look over at Grimmjow while he sleeps. He said it again. Even after what I just did to him, he still loves me.

I don't deserve someone like him. But no matter what I will never leave his side unless he tells me to. That bitch from PT is here it seems. The nurse is trying to tell her that Grimmjow is sleeping and for her to comeback. This should be fun...

"Well then that's not my problem. I was told by Dr. Ishida, who is the patient's doctor, that I was to come here at this time and work with the patient. It's the appointed time and I'm here. Wake the patient up..."

"Shut the hell up Kuchki. Grimmjow was in pain and exhausted after his shower this morning. He used his pain medication and fell asleep almost as soon as he hit the pillow. When he wakes up, IF he feels better, we can call you back to the floor and you can do your job then. Until then scram."

Have I mentioned how much I hate her? She mumbles something and leaves the room. As soon as the door closes behind her, I alert the nurses station that no one is to disturb Grimmjow or myself until after his nap. I walk back into the room and climb into bed beside him. While he is sleeping peacefully, I lean down and brush his hair off his forehead again and place a soft kiss to his slightly parted lips. I make a mental note to get him some chapstick later and cuddle up to his chest. It takes no time at all and I'm asleep as well.

 _ **(**********Dream Sequence Naughtiness*************)**_

 _"Grimmjow I'm home! Hey Pantera, where's your daddy huh?"_

 _"Mew.."_

 _"Yeah that's what I thought. Still in bed huh?"_

 _Ichigo leans down and pets the small kitten before dropping his lab coat and bag. He heads toward Grimmjow's bedroom with a knowing grin. Once the door is open, Ichigo freezes mid stride. Sure enough Grimmjow is there asleep on his bed. The only part of this scene he wasn't expecting was that the blue haired man would be naked. Deliciously so he might add._

 _Grimmjow was lying in the middle of his bed naked as the day he was born, hair tousled and slightly damp from a shower. He was on his back, head turned to the side with one leg bent slightly at the knee. The sheets were crumpled slightly and draped half hazardly across his 'pride'._

 _Ichigo gulped and with shaky hands, quickly removed his own constricting clothing. It was good thing he showered at the hospital before heading home. Slowly he stalked to the bed and carefully climbed up and over to the sleeping god. He leaned down and brushed a barely there kiss to Grimmjow's parted lips._

 _Said man moaned softly and slowly opened his eyes to see, in his opinion, the most beautiful angel in existence. His hands traveled over bare creamy thighs that sat straddled his own and they both moaned._

 _"Okaeri Ichigo... Did you miss me?"_

 _"Hnn tadaima Grimmjow. And you know I did. I can't wait until you can come back to work. It's boring without you there..."_

 _Ichigo's back arched slightly as his head fell back and a sharp gasp ripped through his lips. Calloused tan hands made scorching paths over silken flesh stopping to tease peach toned nipples, while perfect white teeth covered by soft pink lips attacked the sensitive pale column of his neck._

 _"Grimmjow.."_

 _Oceanic blue orbs glazed a trail of liquid fire towards melted chocolate hues that observed from under heavy lids and long lashes. The sound of his name called in a breath of pleasure from the lips of his lover caused a fire to rage in his loins and his hips bucked up driving his steel like erection against that soft pliant ass perched above it._

 _"Say it again Ichi... I love it when you say my name like that. Do you feel the effect you have on me? That's it baby feel me..."_

 _Ichigo's fingers gripped tightly into cyan colored strands of silk so soft it felt as if he held nothing. He pulled that raging inferno of Grimmjow's mouth closer to his neck as he rolled his own hips, grinding his ass down onto the current source of his unrestrained moans.._

 _"Oh shit Grimm! Stop teasing..."_

 _They both knew begging was useless, and that Ichigo secretly loved Grimmjow's teasing. Ichigo suddenly gasped as he found himself on his back among the pillows and the soft silk sheets of the bed. His glazed over half lidded eyes peered up at the devilish grin above him. Before he could ask what was wrong his lips were captured in a passionate kiss that took his breath away._

 _Teeth nipped at petal soft lips, soft moans and heavy groans were shared. Supple flesh was massaged and teased. Lips and teeth nipped and sucked over sensitive skin._

 _"Grimm... Oh god Grimmjow please..."_

 _Ichigo's back arched into a perfect bow completely off the bed when he felt Grimmjow's lips close around his leaking erection. He was already so close to the edge this simple act was enough to throw him over and into a sea of pleasure. But alas, he was denied the sweet release. Grimmjow chuckled darkly at his beloved._

 _"Not yet Ichigo. Wait for me.."_

 _Grimmjow reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the bottle of warming massage gel and applied some to his fingers. Slowly he rubbed the gel around the tight pink star of Ichigo's entrance. Once Ichigo was trying to force Grimmjow's fingers in, he finally slipped two inside._

 _A sharp gasp and a soft whimper from the orangette, and a broken groan from Grimmjow, and he began pumping his fingers in and out slowly. Once his fingers were completely submerged inside that tight heat, he crooked them and struck Ichigo's prostate._

 _"AHH GRIMMJOW NOW... ONEGAI SHIMASU! NOW NOW NOW!"_

 _Ichigo's hips bucked harshly as Grimmjow continued to finger his hole. In and out, scissoring gently to stretch him more. No longer able to hold back, Grimmjow pulled his fingers from his personal heaven and spread some more gel over his now purple tipped erection. He positioned himself between Ichigo's legs and lined the head of his cock with Ichigo's hole and pressed lightly then stopped before he entered._

 _"Ichi.. Open your eyes and look at me baby. I wanna see your eyes the whole time."_

 _His voice was gruff and smokey from lust as he waited for those chocolate brown eyes to open, and when they did he had to bite his bottom lip to keep from coming on the spot. This brown eyes he loved so much were now obsidian and fogged with passion, but he could see the raw emotions behind them. The love and trust held deep with in those orbs stole his breath and stilled his rampaging heart. He leaned down and kissed Ichigo's lips, then just as he thrust balls deep into his lover, he whispered against those now opened lips..._

 _"I love you Ichigo... Now wake up..."_


	9. The Talk

I woke up from my nap with a smile. My headache was gone and to my surprise, Ichi is curled against my side with his head on my shoulder. He looks so innocent and young when he sleeps. I know I should wake him up, it's late and I need him to help me to the restroom. But he hasn't been sleeping well since the accident so I press the nurse call button and carefully shift him over.

My nurse comes in with a smile and motions to the bathroom door. I nod my head and she comes over to unhook my IV and lower the bed rail. Slowly I stand up and lean against the nurse. Carefully we shuffle to the bathroom and she helps get me set up the steps out so I can have some privacy. Once I finished my business and washed my hands, I let her know I'm done and she helps me back.

"Alright Grimmjow, PT came by earlier while you were sleeping. I can call them back now or we can do it tomorrow morning. It's your choice hon."

"Morning please Rangiku. Don't bring in the dinner tray.. 'm sending Ichi for real food..."

She laughs but nods her head and leaves the room. As soon as the door shuts, Ichi opens his eyes and yawns. Heh sometimes he is more cat like than me.

"Hey Grim. What are you doing in the chair? Did you fall?! Are you hurt?!"

"Calm down Ich... 'm fine. Used the bathroom... Didn't wanna get back in bed... Rangiku helped."

He nodded and sat up on the bed then looked at the clock and frowned.

"It's late Grim, why didn't you wake me? Guess you're hungry huh? What do you want to eat and I'll go get it.."

"Was thinking Ramen or maybe pizza. Whatever is closest.."

"Pizza or Ramen both can be delivered. I'll order some Pizza and drinks. Then we need to talk about this morning."

He stood up and grabbed his cell phone and stepped out into the hall. I sighed and rubbed my face with both hands.I knew Ichi was embarrassed and upset about this morning. Probably thinks of himself as a pervert now. Heh. I like him as a pervert but I won't tell him that.

I always knew this day would come. Even when we were kids. My biggest fear is that he will tell me I'm confused because of what happened or worse he will reject me and leave. I don't want him out of my life so if all he wants is friendship than that's fine with me.

He walks back in a few minutes later and drags the visitors chair over so we sit face to face.

"Grimm about this morning..."

"Ichi stop. Listen good 'cuz you know... 's hard for me to talk. First off, know that... I love you. Have always... Loved you. This morning was... Amazing. I only wish... I was stronger so I could... Return it. I can't begin to tell you... How many dreams... 've had 'bout that very thing?"

I stopped for a moment and took a drink of water and there was a knock at the door. Ichi answered it and brought in the pizzas and drinks and sat the boxes on the bed. He plated a couple slices on a napkin and gave them to me then took some for himself.

"I know right now... I'm weak and can't do much... But I will get better. I love you Ichi. Please... Don't leave me."

I closed my eyes as I felt the tears run down my cheek. Before I could open them again Ichigo was beside me holding my head against his chest.

"I'll never leave you Grim. No matter what. Hn.. I've been in love with you since that night you saved me from those older boys. I was going to tell you that you should never feel ashamed to react that way. Especially not to me. Yeah its not easy right now but you're getting stronger every day. It will get better and then we can go home and really work things out. But for right now, you should just focus on healing and getting stronger."

I nodded my head and Ichi sat back down. We ate our meal in comfortable silence. After we were finished I looked at Ichi and smiled.

"Hey Ich... Since I missed out on PT... Can we go for a walk?"

His face lit up with a megawatt smile and he nodded his head and took my hand. Carefully he helped me stand up and put on a shirt. Then he linked his arm around my waist and I put mine over his shoulders in a light hug and together we walked out of the room.

Rangiku sat at the nurse's station and smiled as we walked past. We had to stop for me to use the bathroom but then we were off again. He took me downstairs to the indoor atrium and I couldn't have been happier. For the first time in weeks, I could smell the fresh air and feel the sun on my skin.

There were other patients here with their families and loved ones. Kids were at the pond feeding the fish and turtles. I could hear the birds chirping all around. It was beautiful. We sat on a bench for a while just talking and enjoying the freedom of being our of that hospital room.

We stayed out for about an hour when my pain started up again. I smiled apologetically at Ichi but he shook his head and took my hand. Slowly we made our way back upstairs to my room. Ichi gave me a quick shower and changed my clothes and sheets before leading me back into bed. He hooked my IV back up and started the machine again then pushed the button for my pain medicine. Before I drifted back to sleep, I felt him place a soft kiss to my eyes.

"Good night Grim. I love you too..."


	10. Getting Physical

Getting Physical

 ** _(A/N: This chapter is still in Grim's POV)_**

 _After being in the hospital for so long and working with in-patient PT for six more frigging weeks, Ishida-sensei finally let me go home. But, I have to deal with out-patient PT. This means I have to travel to the hospital three days a week for physical, occupational, and speech therapy. Yeah I know, sucks don't it._

 _By the time I get home at 5:50 pm, I'm so damn exhausted Ichi has to practically carry me into the apartment building. Thank kami for elevators or I might start sleeping in the loby._

 _Ichi has been the best through all this. On the days I don't go back to the hospital he pushes me at home. We have a private gym in the spare room now since he sleeps with me. Heh yeah I'll tell that story in a bit. So anyway, he walks me through basic exercise everyday before and after PT too. It helps me with my stamina and rebuilding muscle._

 _Ok so you wanted to know about how Ichi ended up sleeping with me huh? Alright I guess I can tell ya..._

 _ ****Flashback****_

"Dammit goat face! Stop screwing around and help me get this damn chair set up!" I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. Ichigo's dad was supposed to be helping him get the apartment set up for my home health equipment.

Even though I've been released, I'm still on IV meds and of course my PT. See I'm not on my full schedule yet. Ishida says he wants me to go back and relearn the basics before coming to the hospital. So Ichi volunteered to take time off from the hospital to stay home and re-teach me how to walk, eat with chopsticks, tie my shoes, etc. I can't lay flat right now nor can I get up and down on my traditional futon. So Ichi ordered me this special chair that can lay all the way back and make a bed.

Well the chair has to be partially assembled and Ichi is not very good with that sort of thing.

Currently I'm sitting in a wheel chair because my legs are not strong enough to stand for long periods of time without assistance. I hate this too. I want to be able to do all this shit for myself. But I can't even walk to the bathroom by myself. I get tired quickly and have already fallen over once.

Finally I give up and wheel over to Ichi.

"Babe let's just get that bed we saw at the furniture store. It's up high enough, they will assemble it and if you're worried about me falling then you can just stay with me. That way you'll be close enough incase something happens and I won't be alone..."

Ichi smiled and nodded at me before climbing onto my lap and giving me a quick peck.

"Alright Grim. We can do that. I'll have dad and the girls go pay for it and get Renji and Shuuhei to pick it up for us."

I wrapped my arms around Ichi and held him closer to me. We've been officially together since that day in the hospital. Even with all my self pity I'm extremely happy. I finally have my Ichigo in my arms. When he agreed to be mine I honestly think that was my motivation to get better.

"Ichi, I know things are hard right now but I want ya ta know that I won't give up. You're the reason I'm still here ya know? Not only did you save my life, but ya give me something to wake up for. I'll keep fighten to get stronger for ya."

When he looked up at me there was tears falling from his chocolate pools. I leaned down and kissed them away. He graced me with one of his rare but beautiful smiles. One I have only seen for myself a handful of times and most of those were when his mother was still alive.

It took several hours for the new bed to be delivered and set up. The furniture people had to deliver it because they had to teach us how to work the controls. It's one of those electric beds. Anyways, once it was all set up, Ichi put the sheets on it and made the bed up then pulled the covers back.

"Grimmjow are you hungry? I just realized the time. We haven't eaten since breakfast this morning and you only had orange juice."

"Yeah I could eat. Nothing heavy though. I'm still nauseous from the pain meds."

"Ok Grim. How about I run down to that diner you love so much and get you some soup and a half sandwich. Sound good?"

I nodded and he gave me another quick kiss before slipping his shoes on and grabbing the keys. my breath hitched and I reached out for him. He noticed and took hold of my hands.

"Grimmjow calm down. It's ok. I'm just going around the corner and then I'll be back ok? I have my cell phone and I will call you as soon as I get there. Ok?"

After taking several deep breaths to get my rapid heart beat under control, I told him I was fine and he could go. I'm not sure if it was the accident or the thought of Ichi leaving me that scared me so much, but every time he left the apartment I would have a panic attack.

As promised, Ichi was back about 45 minutes later. He helped me to the table and set up our meal. We ate in peaceful silence then Ichi cleaned up the mess.

To let our food settle, I suggested going for a light stroll in the park across the street from us. It's finally spring time and the weather is beautiful. Ichigo agrees and we head out. I'm on my crutches for this because I hate being seen in my chair.  
While we walk the paved path through the park, I notice people staring. At first I think it's me they are ogling but then I see it's my Ichi. The way the sun is hitting his hair, it looks as though he has a golden halo around him and for once his face is relaxed into a soft radiant smile. He looks like an angel.

After walking for about an hour I have to stop and rest. So we sit on a park bench. While we sit and talk, a soccer ball comes flying past our heads followed shortly by some guy.  
Ichi gets up and grabs the ball and hands it back to the guy.

"Hey cutie thanks for that! Why don't you come join us for a game yeah? Surely your bored taking care of this cripple..."

My heart sinks into my stomach but before I can get a word out, Ichigo tells the guy off.

"Listen here you bastard! This "cripple" you just insulted happens to be my boyfriend and I'd rather spend the rest of my life spoon feeding him baby food then go anywhere with you. Now if you don't step off I'ma step up and put my foot off in your ass. Got me?"

They asshole backed off with his hand up in an 'I surrender' gesture. Now normally I'd be pissed at having to rely on my boyfriend to fight my battles but damn If seeing Ichi pissed off wasn't hot.

I can't wait until I'm done with this damn therapy. I want my stamina back. I'm ready to be with Ichi again. And this time, I'm going to be the one to start it!


	11. Together at Last

_(Grimmjow's POV)_

It's been six months since the incident at the park. I'm finally out of the wheelchair and off the crutches for the most part. I still need to use them when I leave the house, like for going to the store. Ichi had to go back to work four months ago and I refused a home health nurse or a damn sitter. During the day I have PT and then Ichi picks me up in the afternoon when he goes to lunch. We have lunch together then his dad picks me up and I stay with him until Ich gets off work.

Today will be different though. I am finally getting discharged from PT today and can now drive myself. I kept the car today so I will be picking Ichigo up from work today. I have a special evening planned for tonight. A candlelit dinner, a nice relaxing massage, then a steamy passion filled bath for two and the grand finale will be held in the bedroom, if you catch my drift?

After I finish my last round of PT, I head over to the market and pick up the ingredients I will need for Ichi's favorite meal. Damn market is a mad house today but I quickly manage and get out with time to spare. Dinner is simple tonight so I get all the prep work done first. I grab a quick shower and dress in my one and only suit. Then I jump in the car and head to the hospital making a quick stop at the flower shop.

I pull into my parking spot and head to the elevator. Once in I press the button for the basement where the OR is and make my way over to the nurses station and greet Ichi's nurse, Hanataro.

"Hey there Hana! Is the Berry ready to go or is he still in surgery?"

"Oh hey Grimmjow! Yeah Ichigo just finished with his last appointment for today. He's probably in the locker room getting changed. You look nice, hot date tonight?"

"Heh yeah. Me and Ich are gonna celebrate my discharge from PT today."

"Well congratulations Grimmjow! How much longer until you're back on rotation?"

"At least another two weeks. Ishida wants to be certain my headaches will be managed without high dose narcotics first. Don't wanna accidentally kill someone 'cuz my brain goes on tha fritz, yeah?"

I like Hanataro. He's a good guy. When he first started working for Ichi I thought he had a crush on him. So naturally I stalked the short guy and questioned his intentions for my Berry. I was actually impressed by his response. He didn't get defensive or cower behind the wall, no instead he kept eye contact and informed me that he simply admired Ichi's work ethic and was in awe of his surprisingly kind personality. So yeah we get along real well now.

I was just about to sit down and rest my legs a bit when Ichigo came out of the locker room. He saw me and stopped. He blinked owlishly a few times then quickly ran into my arms almost knocking me over. I didn't mind. Hell I wouldn't have cared if he had. I had my Ichi in my arms again.

"What on earth are you doing here Grim? You should be home resting! And why aren't you at PT? Please don't tell me you drove..."

I cut off his excited rambling with a kiss.

"I'm fine Ich. I got released from PT today and was cleared to drive by Ishida. Now say goodbye to Hana. I've got plans for tonight and we are wasting time."

After another quick kiss, Ichi says his goodbyes to his staff and I escort him to the elevators. When we get to the car I open the passenger side door and help him into the seat. While he adjusts his seat belt, I reach in the back and grab the flowers I picked out for him and when he turns to see why I'm taking so long to shut his door he sees the flowers.

"Oh Grim! You remembered my favorite flower!"

He takes the bouqet from me and smells them then smiles at me with tears in his eyes. I close his door and get in my seat and fasten my seat belt. After yet another kiss we head off for home.

At a red light, I have to grab Ichi's hand to keep from drumming on the steering wheel. I am so nervous right now. Secretly, while Ichi was away from home I started eh.. Lets just say I was working out with a certain muscle, to build up stamina. I wanted tonight to be special for Ichigo on top of not wanting to embarrass myself by shooting off too soon like a teenager.

I tighten my grip on Ichi's hand and he looks at me with concern.

"You alright Grim? You seem anxious."

"Yeah Ich. Just worried about tonight. I want everything to be perfect for ya. I don't want to let ya down or disappoint ya. "

I looked back out the windshield to try and hide the blush on my face but I wasn't fast enough.

"Oh Grim. Don't worry about that. I love you so much. Anything you do for me will be perfect. And as far as intimacy goes, as long as it's with you, I won't be disappointed. "

He lifted my hand and placed a soft kiss to my knuckles just as the light turned green. He let go of my hand so I could get us home. I was still nervous, but the megawatt smile I now had on my face made Ichi laugh and thus relaxed me.

I helped Ichigo inside the apartment and had him sit at the table. I quickly finished cooking the food and put it onto two plates then carried them and put them on the table. We keep conversation light as we eat and even though Ichigo tries to get it out of me I won't tell him what I have planned for tonight. After we finish eating I clear the table and load the dishwasher. Once clean up is done, I take Ichi's hand and lead him into the bedroom.

I have him wait in the hall with his eyes closed, then run inside the room to light the candles and dim the overhead light. Once it's ready, I grab Ichi's hand once more and carefully pull him in the room. Once he is standing in the center of the room facing the bed, I tell him to open his eyes.

The audible gasp and the soft "Oh my..." tells me he likes it. I'm not known for my romantic side but Ichi brings it out of me.

"Wow Grim, this is... Thank you Grimjow. No one has ever done something like this for me. But now I have to ask... What are you up to?"

At this we both laughed.

"Awe come on now Ich! Can't a guy do something nice for a change? Eh.. Nope you're right. I am up to something. I want ya naked and in the bathroom pronto."

With a wicked laugh and a sharp swat on his pert little ass, I ran to the bathroom with Ichi hot on my tail. We are both naked in record time and I fill the tub with water. Nice and hot just like we like it. I carefully direct Ichi into the front of the tub and then I climb in behind him. Once in, I lay back against the back of the tub and pull Ichi back against my chest and wrap him in my arms.

"I missed ya taday Ichi. I either need to get back ta work soon or ya need more vacation time."

I soap up a soft natural sponge and slowly start washing him in small circles while I kiss his hair and neck. The soft sigh that escapes him tells me I'm doing this right.

"When did Dr. Ishida say he would release you back on light duty?"

"Not for another two weeks maybe. I need to be off the meds before I can go back into surgery. I should be able to handle ER rotation for a bit until then but no call time and no overtime until I get back to normal."

Ichi nodded his head and moaned softly as I worked my way down the front of his body with the sponge. The sound alone had me ready to burst but miraculously I held back. I had him lean forward and washed his back, then stand up so I could wash his legs and feet. When I was finished I figured he would sit back in the water and relax. Nope wrong again!

With the grace of a ballerina, he turned to face me then sat astride my hips. Using some soap and his hands, he began to wash my shoulders and chest with small massaging circles. I couldn't stop the noises from escaping nor could I stop my raging erection. Especially when those slim soap covered works of art wrapped around said erection. There is no way I will last at this point so I beg Ichi to stop..

"Oh God Ich... Baby ya gotta stop. I... Aw fuck Ichi!"

Resistance is futile against that strawberry's talented hands. Especially when his equally talented mouth latches on to an overly sensitive nipple. Sneaky bastard. When those perfect white teeth bite down on my now swollen nipple, I get nor give a warning as my dick literally explodes into the water. I throw my head back harshly as I scream a broken version of Ichi's name loud enough the deaf old man down the hall had to have heard.

"IIIIIIIIICCCHHHH OH FUU..."

My arms wrap around his lithe form, and I drag him up my body so I can press my lips to his. After what felt like hours, he breaks the kiss and pulls the drain to release the water. Once my breathing and heart rate return to safe levels, and Ichigo is certain my legs are strong enough to stand and walk to the bedroom, we towel off and do just that. I had planned a massage for Ichi but he decided I needed one. I wasn't gonna object.

He proved me wrong yet again during the massage. I didn't think I could get hard again so quickly, but he had faith.

After I've had enough of this playful minx, I quickly flipped him to his back and settled myself between his spread thighs. By this point he is so aroused I'm certain it won't take much to set him off. So I do some playing of my own. My lips hover just above his blushing erection while my fingers, now slick with oil, tease his pink hole until he is writhing and arching off the bed. When I'm certain he is about to come, I swallow him whole and slip two fingers into him.

"DEAR KAMI GRIMJOWWWW!"

His entire body buckles and he shakes from head to toe. I swallow every drop he offers and continue to suck and lick my new favorite treat. While his body is wracked with tremors from the over stimulation, I slip a third finger into him and moan as he clenched down tight around them.

"Now Grim, now now now.."

Who am I to deny such a heart felt plea?

"OK baby. I got ya I promise."

Carefully I pull my fingers from his tight heat and chuckle softly at his whimper of loss. I take position over Ichi as he spreads his legs wider. Quickly, I coat my leaking cock with the oil and in one solid thrust, I'm balls deep inside the tightest hottest, place on earth. My Ichigo. My heaven.

"Oh shiii... Grimmjow don't stop..."

"Fuck Ichi-baby! So damn tight! Jus.. Just gimme a sec or this will be all over."

I take a few moments to slow myself down and keep from coming too soon. I knew he would feel amazing but this blows my mind. Once I've calmed down enough to focus on Ichi, I slowly begin to pull out. When only my cock head remains, I thrust back in and Ichi screams. I stop thinking I've just hurt him but he wraps his gorgeous legs around my waist and begs me incoherently not to stop.

I unhook Ichi's legs from my waist and hang them on my shoulders. Leaning down, I take his lips in a heated kiss and start a slow even rhythm. Ichi breaks the kiss and arches his neck in a sultry moan. Taking advantage of this position, I attack his marble skin with soft nips and licks. I can tell my berry is getting close and frustrated with my slow pace. So, with a mischievous grin, I pull out and flip him onto his hands and knees then thrust back into him fast and hard nailing his prostate head on.

This sends him spiraling into the blissful abyss and has him shooting off without his cock ever being touched. His pleasure filled cries and the rhythmic pulsations of his hole around me milk the strongest orgasam I've ever had right from the tips of my toes. I keep thrusting in and out of Ichigo until we are both spent. Slowly I pull out of him and fall to my side. My arms reach out and he slides into my embrace.

I know we should probably get up and clean off but right now I don't want to move. I finally made love to the one man my heart has ever beat for and now he is drifting peacefully in and out of sleep in my arms. So I just pull the covers over us, he snuggles in closer, and I kiss his hair with a whispered...

"Love ya Ichi. Forever and always."

"Love you more Gimmy..."


	12. Happy Halloween

_(A/N: As the title states Happy Halloween readers! Halloween i my favorite holiday of the year! Sadly though, it brings be that much closer to the big 3-0 and I am not looking forward to this. So, it's been a while since I last posted and decided a quick funny chapter would make your Halloween start off with a smile. The next full chapter will be on schedule so long as my tablet doesn't decide to go cray again. Just so you know there has been a short time lapse in the story of about a month._ _Grimmy_ _is back to work in the ER now on light duty. at least for another week. Now no more spoilers on with the show!)_

 _(_ _Ichi's_ _POV)_

I hate working ER rotations on Halloween. Especially with Grimmjow. Don't get me wrong I love the man, but on this particular holiday, I use the term 'man' lightly with him. He becomes this overgrown 6'3 kid with blue hair. He is one big walking talking prank just waiting for his next unsuspecting victim. He chose our costumes this year and that was reason number one to want to mutilate him. I was forced into a ''naughty nurse'' costume while he plays the "Grim" Reaper. Yes forced, as in he stole and hid every set of scrubs I own and informed central supply not to give me a spare set. So here I am walking the halls in a pleather nurses costume that barely covers my ass complete with white thigh high stockings, garter belt, and strawberry print white satin thong. He was at least kind enough to give me flats to wear with it.

"Dammit you blue haired bastard! If one more patient pinches my ass or calls me 'sweetie' again I'm going to kill you." I throw my stethoscope down on the nurses station while said bastard just laughs at me. Then I see Renji and an idea forms in my head. Ren is my best friend oustside of Grim and probably the only other person who knows what the bastard is really like. Renji has just come on shift so is only just now seeing my costume. Then his eyes meet mine and he sees the mischief in them and he grins knowingly. Now keep in mind Grim's jealous nature and the fact he knows me and Ren used to date in high school. In fact, Renji was my first and they both know it. So solve the equation.. Jealous Grimmjow plus me in a revealing sexy costume plus one newly single Renji and what does that give you? heh yep.

Using my best come hither look and adding a sultry sway to my hips as I strut right into Renji's arms, I begin mission 'Trick Grim into getting me scrubs and out of this costume'.

"Heya Ichi. Damn you look sexy in that little number. You gonna ditch Big Blue and come dancin with me after shift tonight? Ya know I can show ya a good time..."

Before I can even respond Grim throws a set of scrubs at me mumbling something about 'You win' before rushing off down the hall. He seemed more hurt than upset so after I changed into the scrubs, I set off to find him. I checked the employee lounge and the patients rooms but found no sign of him. I was beginning to worry until one of the nurses said she saw Grim and Renji headed for the top level of the parking garage. Instantly I went into panic mode. The only thought going through my head was that they were fighting. I clocked out and ran for the stairs. By the time I reached the top level I could barely walk let alone breathe. Stumbling around on shaky legs, I found both guys. They were both laying on the ground in what looked top be blood groaning. I yelled out for help and ran towards them. When I reached Renji's side that yell turned into a full on scream. His abdomen was split clean open and everything was spilled out on the floor. I fell back onto my ass and crab walked until my hand slid in what I feared was blood.

I scrambled to my knees and turned to see Grimmjow laying on his back, the emergency fire axe embedded in the center of his chest and pool of blood under the back of his head. My legs gave out on me and I collapsed on Grim's chest screaming hysterically for help. Suddenly, I hear the sounds of bones snapping and short growls followed by what sounded like water hitting the ground and more growling. Nothing scares me more than zombies. In normal circumstances I would be able to rationalize the situation but this is not normal. The next thing I knew, I was pinned to the asphalt with two very strong and what appeared to be very dead men on top of me.

My screaming became louder and I struggled to get free. The more they tried to contain me the louder I screamed. I don't remember closing my eyes, but one minute I'm fighting and screaming and then the next, I'm being shaken awake and hear Grimmjow calling my name. When my eyes open, I'm in Grim's lap and he is gently rocking me telling me everything is alright. Looking around, I notice we are in clean scrubs, freshly showered and sitting on the bed in the doctor's sleep room. Was it all a dream?

"Ichi, thank kami you're all right! I leave ya alone fer ten minutes and come back ta find ya passed out in tha shower. How many damn times do I gotta tell ya ta add some cold to the mix? Jeez Ichi. Don't ever do that again, yeah?"

So it was just a dream then? Was any of it real?

Just then the door opens to reveal Renji. His stomach still splayed open and his 'guts' still dragging the floor.

"Did he remember? Is he mad? Uh Ichigo why do you have that look on your... AAGHHHHHHH!"

Happy Halloween folks!


	13. Figuring it Out

**_(A/N: Hello my sweets! Gomen nasai minna-san! I never meant to get so sick and be gone for so long! Before we begin with the new chapter let us review! So we start off with two brilliant surgeons who happen to be best friends that also love each other. They have had a few bumps in the road along the way to being together, the worst being Grimmy's accident. But as we all know, love conquers all. In this chapter we go back in time to them being in highschool and Ichigo discovers both his sexuality and his feelings for his assumed straight friend. Follow along as Ichi learns the truth after losing his v-card to none other than Renji! *Loud crash and lots of yelling*_**

 ** _Me: Oi! What are you three doing back there? Grimmykins that had better not be my KNB figurine collection!?_**

 ** _Ichi: Nope Kitty, that was Renji flying through the window. I think he landed on Shu..._**

 ** _Me: O.o Ano... Why?_**

 ** _Grim: che... Teme deserved it for putting his hands on MY strawberry..._**

 ** _Me: *sigh* baka yaro.. I told you not to kill the moocher pineapple until AFTER he cleans out my garage! Go make sure he and Shu-baby are alright or you will be uke in the next love scene_**

 ** _*blue blur flies out of the room*_**

 ** _Ichi: You haven't told him yet have you?_**

 ** _Me: Nope!_**

 ** _Ichi: Baka... Anyway folks, read, like and comment so Kitty will remember to feed the muses and plot bunnies )_**

Halloween was a royal nightmare, but it was short lived. After the little prank they pulled, Grimmjow and Renji stayed pretty scarce the remainder of our shifts. I did feel a smidge of remorse for the blue haired bastard by the end of the shift though. I saw him heading into the shower room and his leg must have been bothering him because his limp was more pronounced. Regardless of this fact, he wouldn't accept my help so I quickly got over the remorse.

While I waited in the lobby for Grim to get his morning dose of caffeine, I let my mind drift back to when he was still in the hospital. That unfortunately lead my thoughts to the day of his accident, and unbeknownst to me, a barrage of tears fell in rolling streams down my cheeks. I was lost in thought for what must have been several minutes because a slight shake of my shoulders brought me back to the present as slightly calloused hands gently wiped away the tears.

"Get outta ya head Ich. Haven't I told ya that's a dangerous place to stay for too long?"

I huffed a soft laugh and nodded my head. I knew he would want to know what upset me but he wouldn't ask.

"I'm ok Grim. Just remembering the accident. Or rather the fight we had just before..."

"Uh uh. Don't go there and don't do that to yourself. I didn't die and it wasn't your fault. You were the reason I stayed alive Ichi. I will always come back to you, okay?"

He kissed the top of my head and took my hand. Together we walked to the car and went home.

Once inside our apartment, Grim admitted to the pain in his leg so he went to lay down while Pantera entertained me in the kitchen. Once I the food cut up for dinner, and the broth was simmering on the stove, I headed into the living room and fell back onto the couch. Pantera curled up on my chest and was purring in her sleep in minutes. I just smiled and stroked her soft fur and let my mind wander for a bit. Back to when it all began, back to when I first realized I was in love with my best friend and that he was at least bi-curious.

 **(Flashback Warning: Lemony goodness!)**

 _"Hey Ichi, we still on for tonight?"_

 _"Not tonight Grim. I have to go to some party after the game with Renji tonight. Besides, I thought you had a date with Hal tonight."_

 _I hated seeing him with girls. Don't get me wrong, I wanted my best friend happy, but I wanted it to be with me. I knew that would never happen, so I was trying to move on in my life. I had been secretly dating Renji for a few months now, and tonight would be the night we took our relationship to THAT level. We had to keep it secret to protect Renji from Grim. The damn bastard has beat up or run off every person who has tried to get with me. Sometimes it feels like he doesn't want me, but he also doesn't want anyone else to have me either._

 _"Well yeah but I thought you were going to Nnoi's party with us. We talked about it.."_

 _"No Grim WE didn't. You and Nnoi might have, but you and I did not. I won't play third wheel again Grim. I promised Renji I would go to this party with him."_

 _"Why are you pushing me away Ichi? We've always done things together. So what, now you just want to throw away all these years to hang out with Abarai?"_

 _"You know what? I am not going to let you ruin this night for me. I am going to this party with Renji, MY BOYFRIEND. If you don't like it then I'm sorry you feel that way. Don't wait up for me I won't be home tonight."_

 _I stormed out before Grimmjow could see the pain and hurt shinning through my teary eyes. That was our first real fight. By the time I made it to the drive way, Renji was there with his motorcycle holding out a helmet. I knew he heard the fight, could see it in his eyes. He dropped the helmet and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. No questions asked, no anger or proclamations of betrayal. Just his strong, warm embrace and softly whispered words of comfort._

 _When I finally got myself back in order, Renji bent down and handed me the discarded helmet. I put it on and climbed onto the back of the bike just as Grimmjow came running out the front door. I could tell he was yelling something to me, but due to the helmet and the loud roar of the bike, I didn't hear him. I turned my face away from him, lowered the visor on the helmet, and tucked myself against Renji's back giving him the signal to go ahead._

 _Now before I go any further, let me be the first to say this. I lied to Grimmjow. Renji and I were not going to the party for the baseball team. We went to a huge party being thrown by the kendo instructor, Zaraki Kenpachi. Granted, Kenpachi is definitely unconventional, but still. Everyone who was anyone at our school (meaning those who got the invite) would be here, and there would be alcohol served because of this. And that is precisely why I didn't tell Grim._

 _We made our appearance at the party. Made a few rounds greeting people and nursing a plastic cup of something the bartender called 'punch'. After a few sips, I knew Renji would not be driving us back to his place. Kenpachi took Renji's keys and gave me the key to a spare room downstairs, away from prying eyes and ears. Just in case._

 _Finally alone and locked away in the spare room, Renji took the lead and pulled me into a deep sultry kiss. It was awkward at first but I soon melted into his arms, and when his tongue brushed the seam of my lips, I opened up. When his tongue touched mine, it sent sparks right to my groin and my cock began to stir. I bit down gently on his bottom lip to stop myself from releasing any embarrassing noises, but it made him moan instead. We pulled apart for much needed air, gasping and panting._

 _"We don't have to go all the way toni..."_

 _I didn't let him finish that sentence. If I backed out now I knew I would regret it later. Not giving myself time to rethink this idea, I pulled my shirt off over my head and reached shaking hands down to undo the button on my jeans. Before I could, Renji's hands took mine and pulled them up to his lips. he shook his head, kissed the back of each finger, then put them down at my sides. I watched as he lowered himself down onto his knees, then felt as his lips brushed across the exposed skin of my neck, chest, and around each nipple._

 _I gave up on trying to hold back the moans when he bit down softly on my left nipple. A ragged cry broke loose from my throat when he repeated the action to the right. I was so lost in his touches and light kisses that I never felt him remove my pants and underwear. That is until I felt those sinful lips wrap around the head of my cock. Thought was no longer possible by this point. All I could do was feel and react._

 _"Oh... Oh kami... Ren sto.. Ren you can't.." I know this is a normal reaction to a teenagers first orgasm but still! I mean come on. Renji seems to sense what's coming,(heh ya see what I did there? no? ok then) so he mercifully pulls back and smirks at me with that crooked smile of his._

 _"Don't worry babe, it's normal for first timers to cum so fast. I know we can get you hard again just as fast." Was his cocky reply to my unspoken request._

 _I gave him my trademark glare and he shrugged then stood up to remove his own clothes. If you ever tell anyone this I will deny it to my dieing breath! I gawked. Literally gawked at Renji's naked body. Now let me make this clear right now. I have seen a lot of guys naked including Grimmjow and Renji. The difference? Renji wasn't sporting a major hard on then like he is now. Let me just say, tri-pod and move on from there._

 _"I hope you plan on being the bottom with that thing Renji!"_

 _"Awe come on Ichi! I'm not THAT big!"_

 _We laughed for a moment which helped to calm me down a bit. I lay back against the pillows and pulled my knees back to my chest and held them apart. Apparently that turned Renji on even more, because he gripped the base of his monster cock and moaned through gritted teeth._

 _Renji searched the pockets of his jeans and pulled out a small tube of lubricant and a condom then dropped them on the bed next to me. I watched through half lidded eyes as he climbed onto the bed and shuffled on his knees until he was kneeled between my legs._

 _I thought this would be like the BL manga* I had hidden in my closet, but let me tell you, it's not. Sex between two men is messy and slightly painful. I am grateful Renji already had experience or this would have been much worse._

 _I watched as he applied lube to his fingers, then as he rubbed those fingers together to warm the lube a bit. Even though I was watching his every move, I still nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt his slick fingers rub against my hole. I remember gasping then biting my bottom lip to hold back sounds of discomfort._

 _Once he had two fingers inside me, I was pale and sweating and I think I could taste blood by this point because I bit the inside of my cheek at some point. I was just about to tell him to stop when he found my prostate._

 _Lightning shot off behind my eyes and some unintelligible words and sounds left my lips as I finally relaxed enough for Renji to finish prepping me._

 _He took hold of my legs as he settled himself between them on his knees and I watched through hazy eyes as he sheathed himself in the condom then felt as he lined the head of his cock with my hole. Renji bent down and captured my lips in a deep kiss as he pushed himself into me with one harsh thrust._

 _I could hear the sound of screaming and smell fresh blood in the air. The screaming came from me, the blood from Renji's lip. He waited until released his lips before he pulled his head back and looked at me with worry._

 _"I'm 'kay Renji. Just need a minute."_

 _Renji nodded and waited. After a few moments, my body had relaxed enough that he could move without causing either of us undue harm._

 _What started as a slow awkward pace soon turned into a finely tuned dance of flesh, heat and passion._

Up until that first night with Grimmjow, that night with Renji had been the best sex of my life. Just don't ever tell either of them that, I may not survive the contest of them trying to see who is the best...


End file.
